


Как обычно

by carfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carfox/pseuds/carfox
Summary: Куроо влюблен в Кенму, Бокуто – в Акааши. Непреложная, неизменная, стабильная (и прочее-прочее) схема. Определенно давшая сбой, иначе Тецуро не оказался бы в неприятной подвешенной ситуации. Из всех вещей во вселенной произошла именно та, в невозможности которой он был уверен больше всего. Он влюбился в своего лучшего друга.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Как обычно

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-то нашла время выложить последнюю работу по хайкью сюда... Не знаю, почему я решила ограничится только хк, но вот... Кстати, сейчас, получается, работа более своевременна! Скоро праздники и все дела, а то писала я ее весной, и тогда новогодние вайбы были как-то некстати х) Ну и да, тогда непонятно было, что с Куроо, здесь они все еще в универах, и Куроо все еще играет в волейбол.
> 
> Вдохновлено стихами Рупи Каур из сборника The sun and her flowers. Если вы любите белые стихи, обязательно познакомьтесь с ее творчеством.

_«why I’m always running in circles_   
_between wanting you to want me_   
_and when you want me_   
_deciding it is too emotionally naked_   
_for me to live with»_   
_rupi kaur_

Почему Куроо вообще решил, что это — хорошая идея? Что это — вообще хоть сколько-то приемлемая опция? Он пожалел тысячу раз, сто тысяч раз за последние несколько секунд. Тех самых секунд, в которые огромные желтые глаза напротив стали практически стеклянными от… страха? Куроо видел Бокуто в разных состояниях, но никогда — таким. Горло сдавило, как будто его кто-то хотел придушить. И лучше бы его действительно хотели придушить. Прямо сейчас. Лучше так. Капля воды с его волос упала на щеку Котаро, раздражающе медленно сползла к уху. Он не шевельнулся.

Куроо Тецуро проклинал день (хоть и не знал, какой именно, и понимал, что по всем законам здравого смысла за один день такое бы не произошло), когда почувствовал, что ему хочется поцеловать Бокуто. По-настоящему, чтобы воздуха перестало хватать. Маркер, предвещающий начало беспросветной задницы. В отношениях Куроо с самим собой, как минимум. Занавес. Финал. Он влюблен в Кенму, Бокуто — в Акааши. Непреложная, неизменная, стабильная (и прочее-прочее) схема. Правда, начавшая сбоить, стоило им закончить школу, но все равно применимая. Теперь же Куроо оказался в неприятной подвешенной ситуации, потому что из всех вещей во вселенной произошла именно та, в невозможности которой он был уверен больше всего. Он влюбился в своего лучшего друга. «Могло ли выйти вообще что-то нормальное из такой дружбы?» — периодически звучал близкий к риторическому вопрос в черной, не менее лохматой, чем в старшей школе, голове. Ответ всегда был одним: «Я верил, что может». А Бокуто, тем временем, верил до сих пор. Куроо не знал то, что Бокуто глух, слеп и абсолютно не воспринимает ничего, кроме прямых слов (и их крайне избирательно), — его спасение или проклятье. В целом, Куроо даже нравилось любить его — отзывчивого, доверчивого и говорящего с ним на одном языке. Так или иначе, все пустилось на самотек. До еще одного дня, достойного проклятий даже больших. Настоящего дня.

Бокуто постоянно дергал себя за прядь все так же обесцвеченных на концах, разве что теперь более коротких, волос. Он подстригся где-то год назад, спустя два сезона после того, как они закончили старшую школу, к каким-то летним сборам «Черных шакалов», и с тех пор так и не отрастил. В Токио к рождественским выходным выпал мокрый снег, и теперь из-за влажности он не мог уложить волосы наверх. Бокуто страдал громко, как и всегда, перескакивая с этого на новую тему, и еще на одну, и еще, до тех пор, пока речь не зашла о том, ради чего они потащились на улицу по слякоти, — подарках. В пакете на руке Котаро постоянно что-то стукалось, пока он по привычке размахивал руками, подсчитывая, кому еще они что должны купить, и, в конце концов, Тецуро пришлось пакет конфисковать. Чтобы случайно не оставить Кенму без абсолютно уродливой кошачьей кружки, которую они единогласно сочли подходящим подарком и, чтобы не спорить, кто именно обрадует знаменитость киберспортивного мира (и от него же получит по лицу), договорились, что подарок будет общим. Все равно пойдут дарить подарки вместе, Бокуто же практически постоянно жил у Куроо. В общем, все было как обычно. Три года именно так и прошли. Куроо, которого черт знает когда в течение этих трех лет переклинило, уже даже не беспокоило, что как-то выглядит все неправильно. Ему было все равно. Бокуто подавно было все равно — он мастерски пропускал мимо ушей все шуточки, связанные с их дружбой.

Дружба замечательно оставалась дружбой. Их персональной, самой близкой дружбой.

  
Когда начало темнеть, пакетов в их руках стало значительно больше. Снова пошел снег, подморозило лужи, ветер норовил снести с ног, две бутылки красного вина в одном из бумажных свертков приветливо позвякивали, и Бокуто в очередной раз сказал, что ему лениво ехать к себе (пусть до метро идти ближе, чем до квартиры Куроо). Тецуро, впрочем, был не против: на дорогах скользко, незажившая растянутая на тренировке связка под коленкой дает о себе знать, а у Бокуто — рефлексы все еще дай бог каждому. В общем, так или иначе, бывшие капитаны, нагруженные рождественским барахлом, направились в сторону дома. Они спорили и смеялись, Тецуро скользил, Бокуто его ловил, бумажные обертки шуршали, город раскрашивался звездами гирлянд. Все как обычно.

— Никакой корицы в глинтвейне!  
Три этажа вверх. Котаро пропускает Куроо вперед, отряхивая волосы от растаявших снежинок, морщит нос.  
— Глинтвейн без корицы — это преступление, Куро!  
— Я каждый год говорю тебе, что ненавижу корицу!  
— Я каждый год говорю, что это преступление!  
Дверь закрыта на два оборота ключа. Он открывает ее, пропуская уже Бокуто. Тот скидывает куртку, Куроо — намокшее тяжелое пальто, тянется, разминая затекшие плечи. Бокуто смотрит на него с секунду, словно бы даже вскользь (но он так не умеет), и Куроо подается вперед, его ботинки оставляют мокрые следы на светлом полу. Все как обычно (на сто процентов).

Все как обычно (на шестьдесят процентов).  
Куроо нависает над Бокуто, поднимает его руки вверх. Пол прохладный, но глаза у Котаро горят.

  
Куроо Тецуро, которому не было больно, и который не страдал от осознания того, что влюблен в лучшего друга, но которому очень хотелось сказать то, что он думал, переиграл сам себя. Он всегда говорил Бокуто то, что думал, и тот всегда делал так же. Аспект их дружбы, который приводил лишь к тому, что у них просто не возникало конфликтов, который ее образовывал, встал поперек нее же. Куроо впервые почувствовал, что может не думать вообще. Не думать ни о чем.

  
Все как обычно (на десять процентов).  
Куроо падает вниз. Ощущается как падение, но между ними — сантиметров десять свободного пространства. Их губы сталкиваются. У Бокуто они шершавые (как и его руки на спине под толстовкой) и горячие. Ни секундного замедления, ни замешательства — как будто они целуются постоянно, как будто это — не их третий раз за все время, два из которых были больше шуткой, чем реальным проявлением чувств.

  
Все как обычно (на ноль процентов).  
— Мне кажется, я влюблен в тебя, — говорит Куроо, рвано вдыхая после поцелуя. Ему хочется — он говорит.

  
Время замирает. Капля воды оттягивает тонкую прядь его волос и падает вниз. После этого время рвется на клочки, которые сидящий на полу в середине комнаты Тецуро не в силах сопоставить. У вина совершенно нет никакого вкуса. В голове — слишком полно.

  
У Бокуто — загнанный взгляд. Он садится сразу же, как только Куроо отпускает его. Смотрит куда-то в сторону. Непривычно.  
— Что ты… имеешь ввиду?  
— То, что говорю.  
Обратной дороги нет, хлебных крошек никто не предусмотрел.  
— Я… — Котаро мнется. Обычно Куроо смешно, теперь ему хочется… заплакать? — Я…  
Блок был хреновым, но мяч в игре. Правда, чтобы доигровщик мог ударить, нужен связующий. Мяч бессмысленно падает на площадку. Бокуто вскакивает. Через мгновение хлопает входная дверь. Тецуро смотрит на грязные следы. И спрашивает себя только об одном: почему он все испортил?

Следующий день Куроо практически полностью проспал — после двух бутылок вина у него болела голова. Хотелось позвонить Бокуто, но за желанием он так и не нашел, что собирается ему говорить, а поэтому даже не взял телефон в руки. Второй день прошел в тщетных попытках подремать еще чуть-чуть между просмотрами видео на Ютубе. На третий день стало совершенно ясно, что проспать всю оставшуюся жизнь у него не выйдет.  
Попытка заняться уборкой не увенчалась успехом, и он закончил все в том же месте — на диване в полудреме. Жутко хотелось курить. Он, вообще-то, бросил, как только поступил в университет и продолжил играть. Но повод-то был. Немного воодушевленный придуманным занятием Куроо полез на верхние полки стеллажа в поисках заныканной пачки.

Стоило только выйти из анабиоза, мысли о Бокуто вернулись к нему в полном объеме. Тецуро поймал себя на том, что боится думать, что произошедшее — конец. «А если, правда, конец?» Ему как пощечину дали. Он достал сигарету из пачки (как раз вовремя), не сразу сумев вскрыть упаковку.

— Я не хочу. Не хочу терять его, — сказал он вслух.

Звучало невыносимо. Куроо закурил, обжегся зажигалкой, боль пришла с запозданием. Почти сразу же зазвонил телефон. Сигарета бесполезно дымилась, Куроо слушал звонки и думал только о том, что не хочет сейчас видеть и слышать совершенно никого. Кроме одного человека. От которого он точно не увидит даже сообщения. Слишком хорошо знает. Телефон замолчал на секунду, и зазвонил снова. Он затянулся раз, другой. Ситуация повторилась. Кому-то крайне хотелось услышать его голос, пришлось подойти и смахнуть кнопку ответа.

— Куроо. — Высокий и при этом удивительно холодный голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку. Не Бокуто, этого было достаточно, чтобы Куроо скривился, зажимая сигарету в зубах.

— Кенма? Ты же не любишь звонить, а я вроде не умер. Пока, по крайней мере.

— Я писал тебе. — Такое сквозящее спокойствие, что впору было забеспокоится. Сколько там сообщений? Сто? Что то случилось?

— И?..

— Звоню предупредить, — перебил его Кенма. Спорить с ним в таком настроении Куроо не хотелось, он просто проглотил свою часть предложения. — …Да. К тебе едет Акааши. Прибери свою помойку.

— Что? Зачем?!

— У него и спросишь. Не хочу с тобой разговаривать. — В трубке зашумело, словно ее обладатель оказался в толпе на улице.

— Ты мне сам позвонил!

Скорее всего, Кенма отключился раньше, чем Куроо успел договорить. Он несколько растерянно посмотрел на горящий экран, где значилось восемь непрочитанных сообщений. Для Кенмы — почти бесконечность. Читать их было как-то страшновато, и Куроо просто отложил телефон экраном вниз. Сигарета обожгла и без того травмированные пальцы, он затушил бычок о землю умирающего в течение долгого времени цветка на полке рядом. К насущному вопросу: как жить, когда ты остался без лучшего друга по собственной тупости, добавилось, еще два — зачем же к нему едет Акааши (кроме очевидного «говорить о своем лучшем друге»), и в какой момент в обращении Кенмы к Акааши исчезла приставка «-сан».

Куроо оглядел квартиру: грязная посуда, куча кружек, гора пакетов в углу прихожей, крошки на диване, пепел на низком столе. Но он же уже помыл полы утром — этого недостаточно? Рассеяно почесав голову, Тецуро взял с полки незадачливый цветок и ссыпал в него пепел ладонью. Может, именно этого ему не хватало всю жизнь. Гостей принимать все еще было нельзя, но, с другой стороны, — он и не ждал гостей. Если Кенма и Акааши думают свои тайные планы, Тецуро к ним никакого отношения не имеет, так?

Стук в дверь был вежливым, но настойчивым. Куроо фыркнул. Он до последнего не думал, что Акааши действительно придет, но кто еще мог стучать так. Тецуро натянул толстовку, даже чистую, потом пошел открывать. Ему только сейчас стало некомфортно из-за своего внешнего вида (крайне, надо сказать, помятого) и внешнего вида своей квартиры (под стать хозяину). Акааши же вообще никогда не выглядел плохо. Всегда только правильно. Это немного раздражало, потому что Куроо знал, что он не «правильный до скрипа в зубах», а, скорее, расчетливый.

— Куроо-сан, — кивнул Акааши, как дверь перед ним открылась, убирая за дужку очков прядь слегка вьющихся черных волос. — Я могу войти?

Куроо шагнул в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

— Подожди секунду, я принесу вешалку.

— Не стоит, я могу положить…

— Не стоит. — Куроо рассмеялся. Акааши коротко вздохнул, на секунду дольше обычного оставляя глаза закрытыми. Ох, Куроо знал, что не слишком-то нравится бывшему связующему Бокуто, а ныне — студенту-литератору. Сейчас, думалось ему, он заслужил это даже чуть больше, чем обычно. Акааши Кейджи пусть и был сокомандником Бокуто в прошлом, но другом он ему был вполне в настоящем.

В шкафу с верхней одеждой нашлась ровно одна, почти пустая вешалка, Куроо скинул то, что на ней было, протянул гостю. Тот больше не отнекивался.

Комната выглядела еще более грязной, чем всегда, однако это не могло быть правдой. Куроо отодвинул плетеное кресло от стены (летом оно стояло на балконе, а сейчас пылилось между шкафом и диваном, но на него точно ничего не проливалось!), жестом пригласил Акааши сесть, а сам уперся спиной в косяк. Акааши качнул головой, поправляя рукав рубашки, и без того идеально сидящей, подошел к Куроо, оставшись стоять. На идеальном расстоянии — не слишком близком, не слишком далеком.

— Давай сразу проясним одну вещь, — Куроо усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди. — Зачем ты здесь? Вернее, не «зачем», а «почему именно ты»?

— Почему не Козуме? — Акааши изогнул тонкую бровь. — Потому что ты не будешь его слушать, он твой друг.

— Ты уверен, что я буду слушать тебя? — Куроо, в свою очередь, тоже приподнял бровь, хотя, конечно, у него это вышло не так саркастически-выразительно.

— Нас всего двое. Вас тоже, поэтому пришлось… разделить обязанности.

— Стой, что? В смысле? — он тряхнул головой. Кенма едет к Бокуто? Что вообще происходит?

— Мы решили, что так будет более эффективно.

Куроо вздохнул, взъерошил волосы. Сможет ли он сделать вид, что все нормально? Стоит ли ему делать вид, что все нормально? И почему на языке так упорно крутится один единственный вопрос: «Все ли в порядке с Бокуто?»

— …Что ты знаешь? — Куроо сжал переносицу, словно это могло помочь ему собраться с мыслями. Акааши вздохнул:

— Присядь. Позавчера вечером ко мне в квартиру влетел Бокуто в расстегнутой куртке и в слезах…

— О, зачем ты мне это говоришь…

— Я отвечаю на твой вопрос. Я довольно неплохо научился понимать его, но тогда я не сразу сообразил, ведь… — Акааши замолчал, и Куроо чуть было не подался вперед со своего места, но его пригвоздили взглядом. — Сложно представить, что вы — настолько идиоты.

— Это так мило с твоей стороны… — пробормотал Тецуро, но Акааши не отреагировал.

— …То есть насчет Бокуто у меня сомнений не было, но я надеялся хотя бы на тебя.

— Я знаю, что повел себя как идиот, — процедил Куроо. Он не заметил, что сжал обожженные пальцы, его передернуло от боли. — Очевидно, все закончено. Не с нашими отношениями проворачивать такие трюки.

— Я слышал версию Бокуто… Сумбурную, правда. Расскажи мне свою, — Акааши склонил голову на бок. Куроо почувствовал злость. Абсолютно иррациональную. За то, что его вообще спросили. И за то, что это сделал именно Акааши — тот, кто был сам влюблен в Котаро (был? Или…). Куроо открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то едкое, но почему-то начал рассказывать. О том, когда понял. И о том, что случилось. Он всегда считал, что ему нечего рассказать. Но почему-то набралось. Акааши слушал молча, иногда коротко кивал, обозначая свое внимание. Когда Куроо закончил, он глубоко вздохнул:

— Куроо-сан… — он не смотрел на собеседника. — Ты никогда не думал, почему я так и не начал встречаться с Бокуто?

Куроо немного опешил от резкой смены темы, но быстро нашелся:

— Думал, конечно. Не слишком упорно, но мне было интересно. Ты же определенно точно знал, что у него есть чувства к тебе. И у тебя они…

— Были, да, это правда, — Акааши прикрыл веки — его длинные черные ресницы отбросили тень. — Но насчет остального…

Он усмехнулся. Куроо впервые видел его улыбку.

— Я никогда не стал бы встречаться с Бокуто. Дело не в моих чувствах. Дело в том, что встречаться с человеком, который уже влюблен, — это практически жалко.

Их взгляды встретились. Тецуро показалось, что он перестал понимать японскую речь.

— Что?..

— Вы думали, что обманули всех. Но обманули вы только друг друга. — Губы Акааши сложились в ухмылку, которая выглядела сочувственно. — Действительно лучшие друзья.

— Что это должно значить? — Куроо чувствовал, как у него заходится пульс. Акааши вздохнул, перенес вес с одной ноги на другую.

— Когда Бокуто прибежал ко мне, он говорил только о том, что ему страшно менять что-то, потому что все может исчезнуть.

— Но он вылетел от меня через полминуты! — Тецуро вскочил со своего места, повысив голос так, что еще немного — и перешел бы на крик. Акааши опустил голову. На его лице — выражение, с которым говорят с непонятливыми детьми.

— Влюбленность принимает разные формы, но в сущности… всегда об одном и том же. Ты — заноза в заднице, мое мнение не поменялось ни на мгновение. Но Бокуто — мой друг. Я не хочу, чтобы он понял все слишком поздно.

Куроо смотрит на Акааши. Слишком долго. В груди щемит.

—Собирайся и езжай к нему! — Не крик, слишком тихо даже для восклицания, но этого хватает, чтобы вывести Куроо из оцепенения. Ему просто нужно увидеть Бокуто. Они всегда находили выход. И… может ли Акааши быть прав? Может ли Бокуто… быть влюблен в него? Куроо прикладывает руки к глазам, окунаясь в темноту. Затем отнимает их, в два шага подходит к шкафу с верхней одеждой.

Куроо был у Бокуто дома не так много раз. Его квартира находилась достаточно далеко, он никак не мог собраться переехать поближе. Одно радовало: Тецуро не жаловался на память. И все же он не подумал уточнить адрес у Акааши, поэтому начал беспокоиться, что заблудится. Но, оказавшись в нужном районе, почти сразу вспомнил, куда идти. Далеко идти. Пальцы саднило, под коленкой ныло. Петляя по узким улицам, он не сразу заметил, как повалил снег. С сильным ветром, в лучших традициях. Ощущение, как будто он сейчас развалится, и так и не дойдет до Бокуто, посещало его с каждой минутой все чаще, но совсем скоро он увидел нужный дом. Котаро жил на первом этаже — безусловное благословение. Куроо нашарил кнопку звонка около двери, надеясь только на то, чтобы она была нужной. В квартире шумно играла какая-то музыка, но стихла, стоило Куроо позвонить. Дверь распахнулась мгновенно.

— Куроо?!

В проеме стоял Бокуто с собранной в хвост челкой, жуткими черными кругами под глазами (подумать только, Куроо никогда не видел его невыспавшимся) и в растянутой футболке. От него буквально веяло теплом, и Куроо понял, как же замерз.

— Это я, — кривовато улыбнулся он.

— Проходи, — воскликнул Котаро, отодвигаясь в сторону. — Ты замерз? Там ветрено. Я сделаю тебе чай.

— Постой, — Куроо рефлекторно схватил Бокуто за запястье, хотя ему пришлось немного наклонится, тут же одернул руку. Котаро перехватил его ладонь, поднял к глазам.

— Что с твоей рукой? Боже, Куро. Просто заходи и все.

В желтых совиных глазах плескалось беспокойство. Куроо сдался и кивнул. Ему стоит сбавить темп. Он уже приехал. Вся остальная спешка — лишние нервы. Бокуто возился с одеждой, пока он разувался. Почему-то вид его широкой спины успокаивал лучше всех слов, которые он мог себе сказать. Бокуто обернулся через плечо. Куроо отбросил челку с глаз и прошел за ним вглубь дома.

Светлая квартира с большими раздвижными окнами нравилась Куроо намного больше, чем его собственная, пусть он чувствовал себя несколько непривычно. Перед ноутбуком на подставке валялся геймпад. Рядом стояла открытая банка с подтаявшим мороженым. У Бокуто не было дивана, и Тецуро сел на пол, на раскиданные подушки.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? — Бокуто выглянул из-за холодильника с кухни, отгороженной низкой перегородкой. В раковине за его спиной стояла куча грязной посуды. Куроо не сдержал улыбку. Они оба ненавидели ее мыть. — Если тебе холодно, можешь взять плед.

Тецуро пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы не ответить, что он хочет его. И прекрасно обойдется без пледа.

— Если у тебя есть кофе…

Зашипел чайник, Куроо откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Он не знал, что сказать. Голос Бокуто неожиданно оказался совсем рядом.

— Что с твоей рукой? — Бокуто присел, его горячие пальцы приподняли кисть Куроо. Он не шевельнулся, только приоткрыл глаза.

— Обжегся.

Бокуто нахмурился, его лицо приобрело то странно-сосредоточенное выражение, которое обозначало одно: он думает. Вне игры явление крайне редкое.

— У меня была мазь от ожогов! — его брови взметнулись вверх, он собрался было встать, но Куроо сжал его пальцы.

— У тебя был Кенма.

— У тебя был Акааши.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Что мы — идиоты.

— Акааши сказал то же самое. У них довольно похожее мнение, как я вижу, — усмехнулся Тецуро. Бокуто рассмеялся и сел рядом, запустив одну руку в волосы на затылке. Его смех перешел в длинный вдох.

— Я… Думаю, мне стоит извиниться за то, что я просто сбежал.

— Теперь это уже не так важно, — Куроо махнул рукой. Бокуто нахмурился:

— Нет! — он резко тряхнул головой, и резинка свалилась с его волос, беспорядочно рассыпавшихся по лбу. — Я… испугался. Мне было страшно, что после этих твоих слов что-то изменится. Что если я отвечу — что-то изменится.

Он наклонил голову вперед. Руки на его коленях сжались. Куроо сел ровнее.

— Мне хотелось бы сказать, что ничего не изменится…

— Но все уже изменилось! — воскликнул Бокуто.

— Это моя в… — начал говорить Куроо, но в очередной раз за день был перебит:

— Нет! — Котаро поднял голову, но Тецуро отвел взгляд, неосторожно закусывая губу. — Слушай, я просто хочу сказать… Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Чтобы мы проводили вместе время, чтобы у меня была возможность касаться тебя… и все остальное тоже. Мне страшно, но между страхом и отсутствием тебя я выберу страх, потому что он всегда проходит.

Куроо не смог больше разглядывать пол. Бокуто улыбнулся, совершенно по-дурацки. Куроо подумал, что еще никогда не был так счастлив видеть его улыбку.

— И… В общем, я подумал, что мне, на самом деле, не так важно, как это будет называться. Возможно, мне даже хочется, чтобы мы перестали считать это дружбой.

— Пока мой мозг обрабатывает смысл твоих слов… — Куроо приложил руку ко лбу. Бокуто рассмеялся. Что же, по крайней мере, он не выглядел обиженным. Тецуро просто не мог собраться с мыслями — ему сейчас действительно… признались? Бокуто? — Что с тобой сделал Кенма?

— Помимо того, что дал мне подзатыльник? — Котаро потер затылок так, словно он еще болел. — Сказал, что ты давно влюблен в меня.

— Господи, они даже не старались… — Куроо расхохотался, и, увидев удивленное выражение лица собеседника, развел руками. — Акааши сказал мне то же самое. Что ты влюблен в меня, даже если не понимаешь, что это так.

— Я думаю, что назвать мои чувства к тебе влюбленностью… подходяще.

Бокуто снова рассмеялся, а Куроо все еще не нашел, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя слабым до этих слов. И жадным. Ему хотелось слышать их еще и еще. И хотелось говорить.

— Я действительно думаю, что влюблен в тебя, — ответил, наконец, Тецуро, после длинной паузы. Бокуто зажмурился. — Мы должны попробовать. Именно потому что мы — лучшие друзья. Ты знаешь меня, я знаю тебя…

— Погоди, — Бокуто вскинул руку, останавливая Куроо, и тот удивленно моргнул. На лице Котаро вновь задумчивое выражение. Затем — щенячье. — И ты… готов спать со мной?

— Спать с тобой? — Куроо прыснул от смеха. — Ты серьезно?

— Ну… спать. В кровати. В смысле, спать. Ты всегда говорил, что со мной жарко, и я толкаюсь…

Куроо рассмеялся в голос, затем еще долго смотрел на Бокуто, но серьезность из его взгляда так и не пропала. Он вздохнул.

— Я пожалею об этом но… Да. Я готов спать с тобой. Во всех остальных смыслах тоже.

Бокуто просиял, словно бы это — единственное, что волновало его. Куроо улыбнулся. Нет, он решительно не мог понять, почему влюбился в него. И вместе с тем сейчас понимал, как никогда.

— Ты все еще хочешь кофе? — Бокуто вопросительно приподнял брови, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Теперь — хочу.

На полпути к кухне Котаро останавливается, ерошит волосы, рассеяно мнет рукав футболки, возвращается обратно.

— Я тут думал…

— Ты думал?

— Могу я поцеловать тебя?

— Что?

— Могу я поцеловать тебя как в тот раз?

Куроо тянется вверх вместо ответа. Они оба замирают на секунду, когда Бокуто садится на пол. Им, на самом деле, не нужен был разговор. Куроо понимает это, когда светлые ресницы Котаро касаются его щеки.

Им нужно было просто оказаться рядом.

Как обычно.

_«the middle place is strange_

_the part between them and next_

_is an awakening from how you saw to_

_how you will see»_

_rupi kaur_


End file.
